Don't Forget About Me
by BobWhite
Summary: Escaping to planet Earth, 6,000 Furians must make a life instead of the life they once lived on Furia. Can they do it? And what will Riddick do once he finds out they're alive? R&R to find out more!
1. Hogwarts

**Full Summary:**

Nearly sixteen years ago, the planet Furia was destroyed by the Necromongers. Only about 300 people converted so they wouldn't be killed. Another 6,000 Furians escaped to the planet Earth, some 3,000 light-years away in another galaxy. The rest of the population, some 9,991,000 were killed because they wouldn't… no didn't want to convert to a faith they didn't believe in. so the Necromongers wiped out the Furian population, but they didn't know of the ones that escaped. The only ones that knew of those that escaped were wiped out. Now Riddick, a killer himself, controls the Necromongers. What happens when Riddick finds out that others of his Furian civilization survived the mass murder by the Necromongers? What happens when Riddick alone comes to Earth to find the rest of the Furian population? What happens when he encounters a nineteen-year-old girl at a wizarding school? Is she the only one that can bring the rest of the Furian population together? Will she be able to lead her people back to there home planet? R&R 2 find out more!

**Hogwarts:**

I'd been here for sixteen years. I'd never left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Dumbledore had tried to place me with a Magical family, but no one wanted anything to do with a girl who wasn't one of them. From what I remember, my parents and I left our planet Furia, some 3,000 light-years away, sixteen years ago, when I was three to escape mass destruction of our planet by the Necromongers. They were killing everybody because of some vision a Seer had that a Furian would kill the leader. 300 of our people became Necromongers. About 6,000 of us escaped here to Earth to escape persecution. Another 9,991,000 of our people were slaughtered. My parents, before they left me here, told me that I would some day unite our people and rule over them. That I would be the one to take our people back to Furia and live our lives in peace, under my rule. As far as I know, a Necro, who jumped onto the ship we took to get here, killed my parents. He never knew I was alive. He only knew that my parents were Furians and that he had to kill them.

I started my witch training when I was eleven. I was in Gryffindor House and was thought to be a freak because of the unusual tattoo looking thing on my chest, just above my breast. But it was no tattoo, it was the mark of our people and as long as I bore this mark, I would always know my way home. I would always know that I was to bring order to our scattered people. I was nineteen and older then my fellow peers. I wasn't in any class, but I still slept in Gryffindor House. Dumbledore, the headmaster, thought it was best that I stay in the house and help others that needed help. I never thought I'd come face to face with some of the Furian race at Hogwarts. I guess they got letters because they were at the sorting. They were put into different houses, and only two were put in Gryffindor House. I was the only one that saw the mark on there chests. I saw through there clothes to know they were of my kind. But I could tell by the looks on their faces, they didn't know what had happened to their people or race. I could tell they knew they were different from the others among them.

Of course, it's said that all Furians have the same eyes. The planet was mostly in the dark, and almost every Furian wore goggles when they got old enough too. That was the main reason I was called a freak. I was always wearing goggles no matter what.


	2. More Furians Arrive

More Furians Arrive:

**More Furians Arrive:**

If I thought that there would be only a couple kids from Furia arriving at Hogwarts, I was wrong. A month after the school year began, 400 people arrived in groups daily, looking for refuge. Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers didn't know what to do. But the people always seemed to find me standing away from the other students. Someone noticed the mark on my chest and yelled something in Furian. There were older people among the refugees that had remembered the genocide. They recognized me every time I walked out of the castle. It was starting to get irritating. But I couldn't do anything about it. These were my people and I had a duty to fulfill.

The people kept coming until all 6,000+ refugees were on the grounds of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was so overwhelmed by all these people that he couldn't speak to them directly. Nobody knew what to do so Dumbledore called a meeting.

"**This meeting is now in session. Now would you people please tell us why you are coming to our school?"** Dumbledore asked.

"**Ask her,"** a Furian pointed to me,** "She's been her for sixteen years. We all escaped from Furia over sixteen years ago and were told we would know when the right time came to find our leader again. She was-from the day she was born-meant to be our new leader. She will lead us home to Furia and we will rebuild our homes again."** An Elder explained. I looked at them, wishing that they hadn't pointed to me. Because not only were these Furians in this meeting, but the students were also among the meeting. I moved forward, away from the wall the students were standing against, through my people, towards Dumbledore. I took the cloak off in the process, so only my outfit and skin was showing along with all the weapons. I turned towards my people.


End file.
